Foreign
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Skoochys world begins to change one night. Jinnochy week, Day 2.


_I don't own the characters, I don't profit from this story._

* * *

This was a night full of new experiences for Skoochy, not all of them welcome.

His mother had been working a late shift, due home at any moment. Then there was a knock on the door, and for a moment Skoochy felt his heart skip. Deciding to chalk this strange phenomenon as being startled by the noise, he went to answer it. One of the deputies was there to inform him his mother had been hurt in a case.

Skoochys stomach fell to his knees. He wasn't used to caring about someone so much. Did it always hurt like this?

The deputy escorted him to the nearest hospital. The boys first time visiting in fact. It was clean, quiet, and smelled of strange chemicals. He hated it. At this point, he would have preferred the orphanage, a grimy festering hole, where Skoochy was treated horribly, and his mother was not hurt. Did hospitals always inspire such morbid thoughts?

He had been directed to a waiting room. There were books, games, and various trinkets to amuse himself with. He stared at a blank wall, for what seemed like life times, while the doctors worked to keep his mother alive. His thoughts dwelt on being an orphan again, it was something he was accustomed to, he had years of practice. When did he become afraid of being alone?

Finally, he was allowed back to see her, the boy had hesitated. He was used to seeing his mother strong, beautiful, and unyielding. Would he be able to handle seeing her weak, battered, and broken?

When he reached the room, he took in the first sight of her prone form in the hospital bed. She was covered in bandages, dressed in hospital garb. Her unconscious face still held a slight grimace of pain. He'd seen lots of people in pain, he grew up surrounded by them. Why did the sight of her troubled face, suddenly make everything worse?

He grasped her frigid fingers in his hand. She did not respond and he felt like his world was slipping away, all the uncertainty, the fear, it became too much, and he ran away. When did he become so weak?

He didn't make it very far, just around the corner. The sight of the family of air benders stopped him in his tracks. It was only Tenzin, Pema, and Jinora. The late hour had required the younger children stay home, under the care of a few air acolytes. Tenzin was the first to break the silence, asking Skoochy about the situation. His presence was a small comfort to the boy, and he was able to answer the questions to the best of his abilities, without completely coming apart.

But the uneasiness still lay under the surface, and everyone in the small group could see it. His facade was cracking, allowing his terror to lash out. Tenzin lay a comforting hand against the boys shoulder, then moved down the hall, to the room. Pema stroked his face, as a mother would. Tears blurred Skoochy's vision, and he turned his head to hide them. She, thankfully did not mention the sudden moisture, opting instead to follow her husband. Leaving Jinora behind.

Of all the people in the world, Jinora was the last person he wanted to see him breaking. He was always a pillar for her, never without a joke, and always ready for a good time. He didn't want his last friend to think differently of him.

He slumped against the wall, imagining that if he wished hard enough, the plaster would open up, and take him away from this nightmare. But, he knew that would never happen, so he slid down to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and tried to make himself as small as possible. The weight of the situation was pressing him down.

He felt a body settle down next to him, the warmth of an arm settled across his shoulder, the tickle of her hair brushed against his forehead, as she lay her head against his.

Her presence engulfed him, and suddenly he could breathe again. The relief was so great, he couldn't contain the emotions rising to the surface. His shoulders shook with sobs, and he was quite certain he was getting snot and tears all over her shoulder.

His arms clutched at her waist, and he buried his head against her shoulder, praying that no one else was witnessing his break down. She returned his embrace, making shushing noises, and running fingers through his long hair.

This child of air, light as a feather, was the only thing anchoring him in the storm raging around him.

When his tears ran dry, and sobs had quieted, he remained in her arms, comforted by the soft murmurs she made. When had he begun to feel so at ease around her?

She wiped at his cheeks, with the edge of her sleeves, causing the a small smile to appear on his face. She smiled back and rubbed at his shoulder. How was she able to soothe him so easily?

Jinora stood, offering a hand out to Skoochy, and hoisting him to his feet, when he took it. She brushed the dust from his shoulders, and took his hand again. He found that the contact made his world a little more stable. He began to feel as though he might be able to face his mothers damaged body again, just as long as she was by his side. Why did he rely on her so much?

She led him down the hall, and into his mothers room, staying close to his side. She flashed him kind smiles, and laid a hand against his arm, whenever he felt the distress begin to rise again.

When had she become his best friend?

He dealt with these foreign questions and feelings by burying them in his mind, he would have time to answer them later. For now he remained comforted by a girl he called friend, who stood by him when he collapsed, and eased his suffering when it became too much.

He would always be grateful for Jinora.


End file.
